No Promises
by JulieTheDreammaker
Summary: Love, Betrayal, Loss? all just another day in Port Chuckles Johnny Zacchara/OFC pairing.


Title: No Promises.

**Pairing: Johnny Zacchara/OFC  
Rating: PG-13[for language]  
Summary: Love, Betrayal, Loss? all just another day in Port Chuckles**  
**Authors Note: AU: Johnny and Lulu DID NOT Date on the show. Ariel[the original female character] and him have been together. This is just the beginning of a very long plot that'll tie in Sonny and Anthony if my mind works correctly.**

** Ariel Corinthos IS NOT i repeat NOT Emily and Sonny's daughter. Just to clear that up. She is Sonny and Skye's. Think Lindsay Lohan playing her.**

Ariel Corinthos put the key in the lock and turned it unlocking the door. She walked inside the apartment she shared with her boyfriend, Johnny Zacchara and closed the door behind her. They had been together for almost an entire year although for the most part it was in secret. Everyone knew Ari had a boyfriend and Johnny had a girlfriend. They just didnt know that they were going out with each other.

It had been a mutual decision not wanting her father, Sonny Corinthos or his father the nutjob known as Anthony Zacchara to find out and then blow a gasket. Generally when either of them were outraged people ended up dead and floating about in the harbor. Ari tossed her keys on the table and her jacket onto the couch heading for the bedroom. "Johnny?" She called out as she headed for the door. It was closed which was odd because neither of them ever closed it. Ariel put her hand on the doorknob and turned it opening up the door.

When she opened the door she was shocked at the sight before her. There was Lesley Lu "Lulu" Spencer in bed with her boyfriend. Ariel could feel the anger rising up inside her. She was ready to explode like a detonated bomb. She was never one to sit there and cry and she wasn't about to cry in front of SkankLu Spencer. Oh no no no, she'd take out the trash and then give her supposed loving boyfriend a piece of her mind. THEN she'd have a nervous breakdown complete with sobbing.

She turned on the light in the bedroom and took a step inside. Ari stood there with her arms crossed looking at the now startled couple who had been sleeping peacefully a moment ago. Johnny's eyes locked with Ari's and he knew he was in for it. Lulu had a smug smile on her face as if she'd gotten what she'd wanted all along.

"Ari--" Johnny started.

"Don't..you even dare start" Ari glared at him and her tone was calm--eerily calm.

Lulu turned to Johnny and smiled. "Oh come on, baby. You really don't owe her an explanation right? it's not like she's your girlfriend"

Johnny looked back at Lulu. "I--think you'd better just shut up, Lulu"

"Why Johnny? I mean Lulu's clearly right. You don't owe me an explanation because I'm **not** your girlfriend anymore" She said shaking her head. "So you can feel free to go slumming with the slut anytime you want now"

Johnny got out of the bed and tossed on his boxer's. This wasn't supposed to be happening right now, sleeping with Lulu had been a huge mistake. He didn't even remotely care about her and now Ariel was done. He knew she was done with him, with them and it was all over. But he couldn't just accept that. He was a Zacchara and they rarely accepted things for what they were. "Ari, wait--please" He said going over to her.

"Wait for what? You want to f**k her again while i'm standing here? Cause i'm not interested in watching amateur porn"

"What? No?! I--I'm sorry. It was a mistake to sleep with her. She just came onto me and wouldn't take no for an answer and it's no excuse I know. But please don't leave over this" he said looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Oh so it was a mistake and that makes it all better? cause you didn't actually *mean* to sleep with her and it just happened right? So i'll just sweep it under the proverbial carpet and we can just forget it happened? Is that what your asking me to do here, _John_"

Johnny looked at her. She'd just called him John and she never did that unless she was pissed. He was royally screwed. Why did he always mess up the best things in his life? He loved her--although he'd never told her that. But he did and now he's slept with Lulu and he had lost her. "No, I'm not asking you to forget it happened. I just want you to stay so we can talk about this" He sighed. "Please? Just stay, We've been through way worse than this. We can fix this"

Lulu was getting bored sitting there on the bed alone. "Uh excuse me?! Hello?! What about me?" She chimed in reasserting her presence in the room.

Ari was now seeing red. The little whore didnt think it was bad enough she had slept with her boyfriend, now she wanted a say? Oh f**k that. Ariel saw that Johnny was just ignoring Lulu but she wasn't about to do the same. "What about you? Oh ho ho, Lulu" She smirked. "I'll tell you what about you" She said going over to the bed. "Get DRESSED--NOW" Ariel glared at the little pathetic blonde.

Lulu looked back up at her. She was a Spencer and she wasn't scared of Ariel Corinthos. Although she probably should be considering her father had people killed for even looking at him funny. "No" She said shaking her head.

"No? WRONG answer princess" Ari slapped her across the face. The Corinthos in her was now overshadowing any part of Quartermaine. "If you don't want to get dressed fine, thats your prerogative. But you will get your skanky ass out of this apartment in the next minute or I will make you regret the day you were born" She said.

"Excuse the hell out of YOU. But i am not GOING anywhere!" She crossed her arms in front of her standing her ground.

"Oh thats what you think" Ari replied. She grabbed the whore by her hair and and pulled her up off the bed. She heard the girl let out a scream of pain but ignored her.

"LET ME GO YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Lulu yelled in pain. Clearly someone pulling your hair so hard that it was barely remaining attached to your head was painful.

Ariel ignored the yelling coming from Lulu's mouth and dragged her to the door and stood there after releasing the girl. She glanced her up and down not finding anything really special about her. She was naked and she didn't see how anyone would find her attractive. "GO, before I rip every piece of that blonde hair out of your head" Ariel glared.

Lulu grabbed her coat off the hook behind her and tossed it on. She didnt like being totally naked in front of this crazy bitch. "I'd like to see you try. Your all talk and no action, Corinthos" She spat back.

"Oh you know what? Ive had enough of you. You sleep with MY boyfriend? and then think you have any sort of say in what goes on? and now you wont leave when no one wants you here? Well your going" She scoffed. "You are not a rash, so you won't be staying behind and inflicting all sorts of inconviences on Johnny and myself. Since your refusing to be a mature adult and leave nicely. I'll just help you" She smirked. Ariel punched Lulu right in the nose and watched the blood streaming from her nose down her face and smiled. She then opened the door and left it wide open and grabbed Lulu tossing her out in the hallway on her ass. "BuhBye, ScrewLu" She said slamming the door in her face.

She then turned around and faced Johnny. "Now your turn"


End file.
